Small propeller driven aerial craft, particularly model airplanes, that are remotely controlled by a person on the ground have long been used in competitive sports that are focused on traditional airplane activities such as racing, acrobatics and simulated “combat” (e.g., cutting a trailing ribbon off the opponent's plane.) Both wire controlled and radio controlled planes can be utilized. Model helicopter's have been competitively flown in similar ways to model airplanes.
Small aerial craft typically called “drones” have recently been added to the amateur radio controlled aircraft world. These amateur recreational or sporting drones typically have multiple helicopter-like rotors that can be controlled to hover and to rapidly change among a variety of maneuvers such as spins, flips, turns and movement in any horizontal or vertical direction at varying speeds. To date these enhanced aerial capabilities have been utilized to expand aerial competition to shows of skill such as acrobatics and running an obstacle course. The latter is made possible by addition of a video cam onboard.
It is an object of the present invention to greatly expand aerial competition into a new form of competitive sports, or game playing.